


King Of The Clouds

by HelenasBertinelli (blvckpnthers)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, I just really love timkon, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blvckpnthers/pseuds/HelenasBertinelli
Summary: In honor of DC finally bringing our boys back. Here's Tim and Kon being dorks...On top of a cloud. You know... Just another normal Thursday night.





	King Of The Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fictober 2018 
> 
> Prompt: "Impressive, Truly."

“Sooooooo, whaddya think?”

“This is… impressive, truly.” Tim chuckled, looking around as he sat cross legged in front of Kon, their knees touching. 

“Oh come on… Just impressive? That's all I get?” Kon said, laying back and putting his hands behind his head. 

“Well for a bat that's the highest form of praise you can get,” 

“Well what's the highest form of praise I can get from my boyfriend?” Kon asked playfully.

“That is a questions you'd have to ask him for yourself,” Tim said with a smirk, cocking his head to one side. 

“Well then let's see if he's home,” Conner sat up and reached for his cowl, sliding it off so the haunting pupiless whiteouts of Red Robin were gone and replaced with Tim Drake’s electric blue eyes alight with amusement and a sort of childlike wonder as he continued to look at his current surroundings.

“There you are,” Kon murmured, moving a hand to cup the back of Tim’s neck, thumb stroking his cheek. 

“Here I am,” Tim replied with a soft fond smile, playing with the fingers in Kon’s free hand. 

“Well, boyfriend, whaddya think?” Kon asked again, cocking his head in the same direction as Tim. 

The two stared at each other for several moments, unblinking as they engaged in an impromptu staring contest. 

Kon relished the sight of Tim in this moment. Shoulders back and relaxed without any hint of strain. Breath slow and even with occasional satisfied sighs. The breeze blew Tim’s long hair around in a gentle dance as the moon provided the perfect backdrop and perfect finishing touch as it laid over his ivory skin like a blanket, providing him with a soft delicate glow and somehow making the pure tranquility in his eyes the biggest standout of it all. 

He'd never seen Tim look so… Ethereal. 

Suddenly, a bird squawked, making them jump and Kon swore he heard a little scream come from Tim. They made eye contact for a moment again before simultaneously breaking out into joyful, carefree laugher. 

“Come on boy wonder, answer my question,”

“Well,” Tim began, moving to straddle Kon. “I say that this is Brilliant.” _Kiss_. “Wonderful.” _Kiss._ “Thoughtful.” _Kiss_. “Astounding.” _Kiss_. “Breathtaking.” _Kiss_. “Gravity defying.” _Kiss_. 

“That last ones literal,” 

“And absolutely perfect,” Tim finished with a deep kiss that made Kon’s heart flutter. “As far as impulse dates go this is definitely top 3,”

“What, this your first time up in the clouds?”

Tim chuckled. “No, definitely not. As for literally laying on top of one? That's a definite first,” 

“Guess you could say we're-”

“If you say king of the world I will break up with you,”

“Fine then, party pooper.” In one fluid movement, Kon wrapped his arms around Tim’s waist and tugged him down, adjusting his TTK as needed. “How bout king of the clouds then?”

“Hmm.” Tim paused, propping his head up on his fist. “Considering I actually like that song I'll let it slide… Just this once,” He relented then sighed, rubbing back and forth over the S on Kon’s t-shirt. “I probably should get back down there before Bruce or the others start to wonder where I am” he said, eyebrows coming together to form a line in between them which Kon quickly kissed away. 

“Relax babe. Super Hearing, remember?”

“Do _you_ remember you're not even supposed to be here?”

“I remembered… I just didn't care… At least not for right now,” Kon replied, which technically wasn't a lie. He hadn't planned on interrupting Tim on patrol, but they hadn't seen each other in more two weeks. Granted, they would've seen each other at the tower tomorrow but Kon missed Tim way too damn much to wait the remaining 24 hours (give or take) and on impulse he used Tim’s heartbeat as an anchor and flew out to Gotham (but not without leaving note for Ma first. She worries.) 

“Still…I do have to be going,”

“Noooooooo!” Conner groaned and pouted petulantly. “Why can't we just stay up here forever?” he proposed, squeezing Tim closer to his chest. “Stay up here where there's nothing, no evil clowns or weird slime monsters or laser shooting robots. Just you and me a-”

“And air pollution,” Tim interrupted, catching Kon off guard and making him let out a loud laugh. 

“Ever the little science nerd,” He quipped, laughing more when he felt Tim flick him under his chin. 

“Shut up,” Tim giggled then stretched up to wrap his arms around Kon’s neck. “It is nice to have some semblance of peace, even if it is small. Everything is even more beautiful up here,” He sighed, leaning up slightly to watch a flock of birds fly past the moon. “And I'm glad I get to spend it with you,”

Tim wasn't a man of many words when it came to expressing his feelings much preferring actions. So hearing that last sentence, combined with the look of pure truth and adoration aimed at him was enough to make Kon’s heart skyrocket.

Yeah Kon is a hopeless lovesick puppy. 

And what about it? 

“Then stay for at least 20 more minutes?” Kon suggested, flipping over and nuzzling Tim’s neck. 

“Con _ner_ ” Tim started firmly, but became shaky as the kryptonian peppered kisses along his collarbone. 

“Timothy,” Kon mocked back. 

“God you're such a child,” Tim rolled his eyes, a slight grin on his face. 

“And _you_ are a liar. You and I both know you don't wanna go back don't just yet,” 

Tim sighed. “It's less about what I want to do and more about what I need to do,” 

“Well I need you here with me for 20 more minutes,” Kon pouted, tightening his arms around Tim. “And the fact that you haven't pulled out some crazy bat trick or done a nerve strike on me proves you are indeed stalling and want to stay here just as much I as I need you here.” He added when heard Tim start to argue back. 

“I don't know Kon…” He trailed off. 

“Babe, Gotham is quiet tonight. Nothing is going on right now and if something happens I'll keep an ear out and I promise I'll fly you there,” 

“Ko-”

“Please baby?” Conner looked down at Tim with wide begging eyes and a deep pout and Tim rolled his eyes. 

“You're such a bad influence…” He mumbled under his breath, shaking his head. 

“So is that a yes?” Kon assed hopefully. 

“10 minutes.” He relented with another sigh .

“20.”

“10.” Tim insisted. 

“15?” Kon tried. 

“...Deal,”

Tim pushed Kon so he was back on top, and the two watched the moon, snuggled up to each other in pure serenity. 

**Author's Note:**

> This actually wasn't supposed to be posted until the 21st but I'm forgetful and figured I might as well just post it now. And my fluff is usually never this long so I'm pleasantly surprised this went over 1,000 words 
> 
> I had a bit of writers block in the middle of making this so the next day I had King Of The Clouds by Panic! At the Disco stuck in my head which gave me the motivation I needed to finish and an actual title.


End file.
